Crash Landing! - 62nd Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by CR3ATIV3
Summary: **CLOSED SYOT** Submit your own tribute and I will write about their experience in the 62nd Hunger Games! Each tribute will have to face their biggest fear, so make it a good one! All the submitted tributes will survive long enough to be the last ones left and I will have a vote for who shall win!
1. Prologue!

**_SYOT CLOSED!_**

**_ANY MORE SUBMITTED MIGHT NOT BE ACCEPTED!_**

_This is my first SYOT so I'm only going to do the arena!_  
_I have all the characters now, I will write about their experience in the Hunger Games!__  
_

_This is about the 62nd Games, each tribute will face their biggest fear! I won't say any more yet to keep the suspense_

1 Boy - Durvon Kristophe - SailouKing  
1 Girl - Lilium "Lila" Walkee - Silver Ride  
2 Boy - James Andrew Vantas - (guest)  
2 Girl - Nakari Cahyne - xDisgraceful Avengerx  
3 Boy - Zac Marin - CR3ATIV3  
3 Girl - Miresa Colten - SailouKing  
4 Girl - Brooke Jenacent - NaruXD  
6 Boy - Augustis Drivol Jr. - SailouKing  
7 Girl - May Juniper - CR3ATIV3  
9 Boy - Gavin Timothy Ross - (guest)  
10 Girl - Anastasia Elizabeth Rosewood - (guest)  
11 Boy - Lucas Coleman - JustNotNormal

**-x-**

**PROLOGUE (Chapter 1)**

**{Luminia - Head Gamesmaker's POV}**

_[A/N Thanks to JustNotNormal for proofreading this!]_

I stare down at the 3D hologram before me. This year the arena is split into four square sections. There's not much difference between sections but every time we add something, like a forest fire or mutts, it stays in one section. The main land is L shaped with large slope down to a beach.

The first section is the North West section. It is a mild forest full of fruit, the toxic looking fruit is actually edible and the edible looking fruit will actually make you dizzy and experience wild hallucinations.

The North East section of the arena is a large wheat field, with the eastern edge a cliff above the sea and the southern edge is mostly cliff down to the South West section but with a long thin slope leading up the side of the South East area's cliff face. The wheat may be tall enough to hide a tribute but it makes you slower and feel drowsy. The wheat is actually inedible, you won't be able to pick it and if you manage to it will just turn to ash as you put it in your mouth.

The South West section of the arena is a jungle, the southern edge a sheer cliff face above the sea and the eastern edge of the section a smaller cliff above the South East section of the arena with a long slope leading up it. The jungle is riddled with large animals, all Capitol mutts that will chase and hopefully scare the tributes, but won't harm them very much.

The final section, the South West section, is mainly beach but also has a long slope, only a few meters wide, leading up to the North East section. The north and west edges of the arena is connected to other land that is separated by force field, while the south and east sides are surrounded by water where there is about a miles stretch until the force field each side.

Throughout the forest areas of the arena there are fresh water lakes, surrounded by rocks with a few caves. There are tunnels throughout the arena, under the ground, leading to different points in the arena. No part of the arena is actually lethal. This way most of the deaths should be more exciting for the Capitol viewers.

This year's tributes are going to be wearing thin jumpsuits, waterproof coats and hiking boots, all black for camouflage purposes. The cornucopia this year is on the South West corner of the South West area, right on the coast. All the podiums are in a quarter-circle facing the cornucopia that's right on the corner of the beach so it forces everyone out in the open in the same direction.

There are 10 backpacks in and around the cornucopia (four in the cornucopia, six close to the mouth) and a range of different weapons (But only inside it!). Each backpack has wire, matches, a sleeping bag and some rope. Dotted around the beach area will be but nothing but a few items of food.

I think these games are going to be good. There are quite a few clever tributes and many got good scores. About half of the tributes have a chance of winning this game so I think it'll be very interesting. Especially as this year we will make the tributes face their biggest fears!

I watch the tributes rise up on their platforms causing 24 lights to appear on the hologram, from the trackers we gave them. Those trackers help us to find them in the arena (and also stop them needing the toilet!) I like watching their reactions as they analyse the surroundings. As the 60 second countdown starts I tell the gamesmakers "Let the 62nd annual Hunger Games begin!"

**-x-**

_So, do you guys like my prologue? I'm really bad at describing the arena!_

_I'm really excited for this and please remember if you're reading this, please review so I know!_

_if you have any queries just ask and if you have any ideas, I'll try to use them!_

_Can I apologise in advance if I've changed your characters, I don't mean to!_

_Thanks, and remember REVIEW!_


	2. The Beginning

_**[A/N] Hey guys!**_

_**I'm so sorry for the lack of update!**_

_**I wrote it all on an ariscool page and ariscool crashed, making all original pages be deleted and if you try to make a new one, it disappears too!**_

_**Luckily I had the first bit of chapter 2 on a word document, so I had to re-write most of it!**_

_**But all my planning is gone now, I had planned the povs in every chapter and planned every bit of the games, so I hope the pages come back!**_

_**Thanks to JustNotNormal for proofreading this, please read her stories!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins as my last story was rubbish (I and JustNotNormal are actually going to edit it and update all the chapters soon, so read that please!)**_

**-x-**

**Chapter 2**

**_{Augustis Drivol Jr. from District 6's POV - SailouKing}_**

As my podium emerges from the dark ground I squint my eyes to try to block out the sudden sunlight that beams down upon me. I stare at the scenery around me, inhaling the crisp, salty air. A strong wind blows, seeming to seep through my body like a ghost. The wind carries the humidity from the near-by ocean, making me recoil in disgust, I've never liked water.

My gaze flicks over to the cornucopia as a steady beeping begins; marking the time we have before the games truly start. There are many weapons inside the cornucopia but my eyes immediately go to a knife. I'm not too bad at handling one, better than other weapons, but I can't throw too well.

The knife I'm looking at is reasonably long, about the length of my lower arm, is very sharp and has one serrated edge. The knife lies on top of a big backpack, which will become handy. I decide to run in a straight line toward the items because and on the way there I am able to grab some bread and other food that are in little bags so I can't tell what they are.

I stare around at the other tributes. Many look scared, some determined and a few just show no emotion at all! I notice all the careers are silently telling each other their plans and pointing at random tributes before miming horrible actions of ways to kill them. I grimace as I prepare to run towards the cornucopia.

The countdown reaches the final 10 seconds and I start to get scared. Before, all the excitement of the Capitol had distracted me from the actual games, and now it washes over me like a tidal wave, hitting my mind full force! I can't do this! Most of the other tributes are fast, thin and strong. If you look at me all you see is a bald, plump little boy, who's parents used all their money on feeding them well. A boy who is weak and the only thing he can really do is use a knife!

The timer starts on the final 5 seconds. 5...I look out to the water. 4...I hear the silent crashing of the waves. 3...I prepare for my imminent death 2...I notice something out of the corner of my eye. 1... I look and see something gold in the water.

There is a boom of a cannon that snaps me from my daydream. Everyone had already started running, leaving me vital seconds behind. I sprint in the direction of the knife I had spotted but suddenly I fall down to the floor. A large tribute sits on my back with a knife in his hand, my knife.

"Let's give the capitol a good show!" He spits at me. I tilt my head to see what's going on. I am one of five tributes that lie on the floor, either dead or dying. The other tributes are running away, one alone with his own backpack and two tributes carrying two backpacks each.

I know one of them, the girl from 7, May.

She runs, carrying two heavy looking backpacks, towards the slope. I watch her long chestnut hair that lies in a neat plait, fly behind her as she runs. She's rather fast and catches up to another two tributes, Lucas and the boy from 3. I was going to be in their 'bring down the careers' alliance. But we decided to run anyway if one is lost, and unfortunately, it turned out to be me.

I look down to the ground while the big district 2 boy starts tormenting me. I shouldn't have joined the alliance anyway; they only wanted me for numbers. The boys didn't like me and May just felt sorry for me. It was hopeless! I pray to the lord to keep my family safe, just as the sword comes down, into my back. Before I get the chance to say amen, it all goes black.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I hope it's good, please tell me your thoughts, ideas and anything you want to happen to a character!**_

_**I'm sorry it's a short chapter, there's not much you can do with someone who dies in the bloodbath.**_

_**Congrats to Sam Claflin and Laura Haddock on getting married!**_

_**We must not let Sam by any Lizards because we don't want him turning into his character completely! (Sorry about the feels and spoilers from that sentence!)**_

_**Mini Fact about the author: I like exclamation marks! Can you tell?**_

_**I will give everyone who reviews a virtual cookie (::)**_

_**(Shh, I stole them from Luminia's desk)**_

_********__I'm terribly sorry I will not be updating any of my stories as I am going on a camp thing in Devon (I hope it's like CHB!)_


End file.
